


Tony's Christmas Elf

by jaydream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydream/pseuds/jaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony has Tim dress up for him on Christmas, the agent just can't seem to help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Christmas Elf

“This is so embarrassing, Tony!” Tim McGee yelled from the bedroom. His older lover was sitting in their decorated apartment on the couch by the fireplace, waiting for Tim to come out and see him.

“Oh come on, Timmy,” Tony grinned. “It’s just us here. I want to see you!” The older man sat up straight and uncrossed his legs. He grinned at the thought of just knowing how adorable his boyfriend was going to look once he got his cute little ass out into the living room.

Tim bit on his lip, then softly on his fingers. “What if you laugh at me, Tony?”

“I won’t laugh at you,” Tony reassured. “I’m the one who suggested it, remember? I wouldn’t have if I was going to make fun of you. Those days are over. I love you and I just want to see what you look like.”

Sighing softly, Tim stepped out into the living room, the little jingle bells on his shoes jingling lightly with his steps. He stopped in front of his older boyfriend near the fireplace and bit his lip. “Well?”

Tony’s eyes lit up as he grinned in delight at the sight of Tim. Standing in front of Tony was the younger man completely dressed up in a red and green Christmas elf costume. Jingle bells on the tips of the elf shoes, fur around the collar and all. Tim had mentioned the costume to his 2-year boyfriend this Christmas after using it last year being dragged by Abby to a children’s hospital dressing up. He was too embarrassed to tell Tony about it until now. And it was Tony who found the damn thing and begged Tim to wear it Christmas Eve and show him.

“You look,” Tony grinned standing up taking the young man’s hands in his own. “You look so adorable.”

Tim blushed softly, biting his bottom pouty lip. “You-you think so?” His child-like green eyes looked up at his boyfriend. “I feel so silly.”

“You look so cute,” Tony grinned stealing a kiss. “My personal Christmas elf.” He grinned wildly, wrapping his arms around Tim’s slender waist. “Now you have to keep this on for the rest of the night.”

Tim whined softly. “Okay, okay, okay. If it makes you happy.” He smiled shyly and kissed Tony’s lips warmly and lovingly.

Tony grinned against his boyfriend’s lips and laughed pulling back for a minute. Tim frowned and looked at the senior agent. “What’s so funny, Tony?”

“Me,” the man smiled. “Me kissing an elf.”

Rolling his eyes but giggling, Tim pinched Tony’s cheek gently. “Bet you never thought that you’d be making out with a Christmas elf, you naughty boy, now did you?”

“Depends,” Tony smirked. “How naughty was I this year?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Tim smirked back, twisting his jingly toe softly. “I’ll have to ask the Big Man about that, Anthony.”

Laughing, Tony planted a warm kiss on Tim’s lips again. “Well if this doesn’t get me points with Santa’s number one elf, then I don’t know whatever I shall do otherwise to help.”

Giggling again, Tim wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and kissed Tony once more as the other man picked up his elf and carried him over onto the couch for fireside cuddling.


End file.
